Dreaming About The Day When You Wake Up
by Sarcastic Twists
Summary: Oneshot. "Cam turns and winks in my direction. But, of course, Massie winks back at him." Layne/Cam; slight Cam/Massie


Dreaming About The Day When You Wake Up:

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Clique by Lisi Harrison. Don't think any other explanation is needed. **

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer Captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
-You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift_

I glare fiercely at the brunette alpha of BOCD as I sit on the silver bleachers during a soccer game. Ugh, how she irritates me.

She's officially become the cheer captain of a team she petitioned for. Probably trying to get more people to think she's "alpha-like". How can _no one _see how absolutely moronic this whole popularity thing is? I mean, why can't all these prissy, spoiled brats see that being popular (more like feared) is totally overrated?

Massie blew a kiss to her newest boy toy, Cam Fisher. My eyes narrow even more. I really can't believe that he, of all people, fell for the queen of the idiots.

Cam and I had been writing letters to each other since the third grade, the time we met. It had been part of this whole exchange thing with Briarwood, but had ended after the first year. My guess is that Massie just disliked having Kemp Hurley for a partner. I couldn't stop smirking the day I found out. Even though it ended, Cam and I keep writing to the other. It's become perfunctory. It's almost _impossible _not to respond to one of his letters. And through it all, just like in a cheesy teen movie, I fell for him. Too bad that he's always liked Massie, isn't it?

I try to think about all the things that could attract him to her. Is it the short skirts she wears? I look down at my own graphic t-shirt and purple skinny jeans and think that it just _may _be that.

I shift through my iPod for a new song, and clicked on Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. Look! Yet another difference between me and her. Looking down at my rainbow Converse All Stars high-tops, I had the revelation to see Massie's shoes. I look up and see that she's wearing super high heels. Even while cheerleading she couldn't take off the damn heels? Jesus.

A roaring cheer goes through the crowd and I look around wondering what could have happened. I see Cam and Derrick Harrington bump fists as they run. Guess we must have scored a goal. Cam turns and winks in my direction. But, of course, Massie winks back at him.

That wink reminds me so much of that day in the park we had a few days back. It was one of those few days when he could get away from Massie. And I cherished the day.

He came in his signature leather jacket and worn in jeans. Cam smiled at me and my heart pounded and it looked as though his smile made the gray afternoon alive with colors. We walked along the Westchester for hours, talking about everything from homework to the new Adam Sandler movie. The times that i can actually spend with him are something I'd never trade, not even for all the Apple Jacks in the world (my new food obsession).

Cam had mentioned something about how he and Massie had a fight. He had said something sarcastic to her and she took it seriously. I raised my eyebrow and held back the urge to roll my eyes. Cam looked upset about the argument, actually. I tried to sympathize, but I just couldn't. My heart leapt at the possibility that he could be single soon.

As he keep talking about it, his glowing (did I really just say that?) smile leaves his face. I have the sudden intense urge to punch the makeup off Massie's face. How could she do that to him? Cam was just joking! God, I get his humor; why can't she?

Someone taps my shoulder gently and I turn my green-eyed gaze on them. Meena's brown eyes greeted me. "Layne! Gosh, are you there?" she asks.

"Of course I'm here." I roll my eyes at her.

"Well, you didn't seem to be. The game ended like 2 minutes ago. _You _were the one who wanted to come to this stupid game and promised us we'd leave as soon as it ended," Heather piped in, picking absentmindedly at her faux pink butterfly tattoo. Meena nodded.

"Then we'll leave now," I responded. I stood up and looked around the almost totally empty bleachers. Everyone had either gone to swoon over the soccer players (whom by their grins won the game) or suck up to the 'Pretty' Committee.

My eyes zero in on Cam, just as they always do when he's near. He's running his hand through his black hair and his mismatched eyes sparkle, even from this distance. Cam turns toward me, as if he can feel me staring, and half-smiles. I'm about to wave back when I see Massie Block strutting over to him. She wraps her arms around him and does a nauseating display of PDA. I shake my head and turn to go, Meena and Heather flanking me like loyal friends.

Walking away, my thoughts center around Cam. I can't help but think of our friendship and one-sided love as it is on my end.

One day, Cam Fisher, you'll find a girl that understands you. You'll find someone who makes you laugh when you're about to cry, the one who'll know everything about you. You'll find the girl who's always been here for you, no matter how life has tried to break you apart.

That's why you belong with me.

* * *

**A/N- I feel particularly bad about the Massie-bashing, but I couldn't imagine Layne (especially in love) thinking about her any way else. Review please! **


End file.
